1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to game racquets, to game racquets with selectively positionable weight(s), and to racquets with maintenance apparatus for maintaining a weight or weights in a desired position in or on a racquet.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of game racquets and golf clubs.
The following U.S. Patents—listed simply as examples and not as an exhaustive list—disclose a variety of prior art racquets: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,772,540; 5,454,562; 5,322,280; 5,240,247; 5,232,220; 5,219,166; 5,217,223; 5,211,398; 5,197,732; 5,188,260; 5,174,568; 5,172,911; 5,171,011; 5,098,098; 4,984,792; 5,512,574; 4,330,125; 4,340,225; 4,275,885; 4,273,331; 4,182,512; 4,057,250; 4,027,881; 3,931,968; and 3,907,292, all of which are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.